Sidney, Pocket Monster
by VirguleAddict
Summary: Première partie d'une série de Fic! Sedna, une planète a nouveau peuplée cache un étrange tunnel dimensionnel... amenant directement Sidney dans le monde des Pokemon alors qu'elle se promenait! Mélange de Pokémon, de Spore et de mon petit monde d'OCs!
1. I Tombée en Enfer

Alors que Sidney se rend sur Sedna pour la première fois depuis maintenant 10 années terrienes, elle tombe dans ce qui semble être un couloir de dimensions, situé dans une crevasse dans laquelle elle perdit pied en se promenant. Elle y voyaga trois jours avant de tomber brutalement dans une sorte de clairiére.

Se relevant difficilement, la jeune fille put observer le ciel au dessus d'elle à travers les branches l'entourant. Était-elle tombée de la crevasse pour se retrouver dans un monde sous la surface ? Non, ce n'était pas Earth et son cœur lui disait qu'elle avait à nouveau traversée les dimensions. Chanboulée, elle vomit le peu de bille qui lui restait dans l'estomac, épuisée, elle s'evanouie, attendant la mort.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se reveilla en sursaut. Des choses venaient de s'eloigner d'elle en courant. La tête lui tournait, elle retomba sur sa couche.

Apres une petite pause pour retrouver ses esprits, elle s'etonna d'avoir été posée sur une pile importante de feuilles. Elle avait aussi été recouverte d'une feuille étrangement plus grande que les autres et celle-ci dégageait une forte chaleur, comme ci quelque chose de chaud avait était posé dessus. L'adolescente avait en effet l'impression d'avoir eu plusieurs poids chaud reposant sur son ventre et son buste pendant qu'elle était dans les vappes.

Tournant la tête, elle s'apercu qu'était posé prés de son visage une feuille dure et creuse rempli d'un liquide crystalin et, sur un plateau de feuille un peu plus loin, était entrepoés quelques fruits. Ils étaient étranges et inconnus à la jeune fille. Il y avait des cerises d'une couleur jaune sous forme de grappe, une sorte de pomme de pain rouge qui semblait juteuse, des bananes de couleur mauves mais avec une peau d'orange et quelques autres fruits à l'aspect tout aussi bizaroide.

Sidney ne put s'empecher de sourire, la personne l'aillant aidé était vraiment un ange, mais il était etrange que celle-ci se cache. Elle n'en fit rien, et se redressant doucement, fit bonne chaire du festin que lui avait offert son sauveur.

Maintenant que, grace à la fraicheur de l'eau, son esprit se débarrassait de l'etourdissement, elle pue observer qu'elle était toujours dans la clairiére. Certes, pas à l' endroit exacte ou elle était « tombée », mais dans le même lieu… Un regard au ciel pendant qu'elle dégustait un drôle de fruit ne la renseigna que peu ; le crépuscule pointait son nez. Des nuages de teintes roses orangées occillaient dans le ciel ci et la… un groupe d'oiseaux survolla légèrement la forêt. Il y en avait un gros et des petits…

Attendez un instant… quel espèce d'oiseaux était ce ? Des moineaux? Croisés avec des perroquets ? Le plus grand semblait de la même espece mais il y avait une difference de taille… il avait un long coup de cigogne, un grand corps d'épervier et la teneur d'un aigle… le long bec faisait pensser a un oiseau maraicher, mais sa carrure dénonçait celui d'un rapace…

Sidney ne put s'empecher de frissoner à la vue de ce monstre. Pourvue qu'il ne le verait pas…

Lentement, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Tien? Il faisait noir, qui avait eteint la lumiére ? Bougeant doucement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans de l'herbe. Ah, oui… ca lui revenait… Elle était tombée dans un autre monde via une crevasse sur Nouvelle Sedna… Vraiment, que de chance…

Ses membres ne semblaient pas aussi endoloris que lors de son premier reveil, la jeune fille essaya de s'assoir, puis de se lever, en vain… elle retomba mollement sur ses fesses. La petite Sednienne soupira et réfléchit dans le silence… interrompu ci et la par des ronflements.

Des ronflements ?

Paniquée, Sidney jetta son regard en tout sens, elle était entourée, cernée par des formes noires, indescriptibles. Était-ce des plantes ? Mais elles n'étaient pas la avant! Il y avait aussi de la fourrure, son cœur commençait à battre plus vite… Elle sentait une odeur de volatils… Était ce des animaux? C'était elle retrouvée dans un zoo ?

Décidant que le calme était de rigueur, l'adolescente prit une profonde respiration, mais en faisant le moins de bruit possible…

Mais qu'était il donc arrivé ? Un ronflement roque et l'odeur d'une haleine sauvage la fit frissoner. Evaluant que le temps n'était pas à la reflexion, elle entreprit d'essayer de se degager à quatre pattes. Elle reussit à se faufiler entre diverses créture, mais la tenssion était tel qu'elle pouvait hurler au moindre mouvement de l'un d'eux. Elle reussit néanmoins à s'eloigné sans faire trop de bruit.

S'appuyant contre un arbre pour essayer de se relever, elle observa la scène de loin. Des amas de corps ronflaient et rêvaient paisiblement. Des rêves doux, des songes intrépides, des cauchemars sanglant.

Sidney sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais où était-elle? Pourquoi y avait-il autant de monstres ? Qu'avaient-ils à s'aprocher autant d'elle?

Elle n'eu pas à chercher la réponse, car annemique, elle s'effondra.


	2. II Pokémons

Apres une mûre réflexion, l'adolescente conclut qu'elle avait atteint son record d'évanouissement pour un même jour. La vérité était qu'elle ne s'était jamais évanouie auparavant.

Sidney était dans une phase du sommeil qui lui permettait de réfléchir, de penser et d'inventer de stupides fondements pour des choses qu'elle ne savait pas.

Qu'était ces monstres ? Des animaux modifiés génétiquement ou atomiquement. Où était-elle ? Tombée dans un autre monde par un portail dimensionnel naturel. Pourquoi des monstres la cernaient elle? Parce qu'ils aller se venger de la race humaine ou tout simplement la dévorer.

Alors que ces pensées divaguaient d'horreur en explications qu'elle ne discernait pas, quelque chose d'humide et de glacé entra en contacte avec son front. Ce n'était pas desagréable, mais la difference de chaleur était à peine supportable. La jeune fille avait chaud, se sentait sale et sa tête lui tournait horriblement.

Sans même y pensser, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Ah, reveillée? »

Elle cligna rapidement des paupières, croyant à un réve. Se tenait penché au dessus d'elle, un homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, cheveux chatin en désordres mais des yeux vert transpercant l'obsurité.

Il était étrange de voir une personne que l'on ne connait pas. Oui, car la jeune fille connaissait toute personnes, employé à simple implanteur de vie de sa petite planete.

Que faisait cette personne sur la Nouvelle Sedna? Ah oui… on était plus sur Sedna…

Analysant rapidement la situation, elle se permit de fermer les yeux à cet incconu pour s'enfermer dans son cerveaux. Sidney se trouvait bien au chaud dans un lit, elle n'avait pas était changée et il senblait qu'on s'était occupée d'elle; en effet, la peau collait légèrement, non pas à cause de la transpiration, mais une odeur d'ongument venait verifier son hypothése; on avait apliqué sur ses maintes égratignures une pomade régénérante.

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux fiévreux, elle plongea ses iris de paon sur l'étranger qui semblait attendre une réaction.

« Merci… »

Interloqué des premiers mots de l'adolescente, l'inconnu leva un sourcil. Sidney se doutait bien qu'on n'attendait pas, en premier lieu, des remerciment d'une personne totalement étrangère qu'on venait de ramasser on ne sait où et qui venait de se réveiller, en mauvais état de surcroit. Il entrouvrit doucement ses levres, mais avant même qu'il pu emmetre un son, la jeune fille prit le devant.

« Ou suis-je ? »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait coupé la parole et regarda ailleur, légèrement rougissante de honte.

« Pardon »

Mais d'où lui venait cet élan de timidité ? Mais il y avait à s'en faire, elle était seule, faible et à la merci d'un inconnu alors qu'elle était destabilisée physiquement et psychologiquement.

Voyant l'air perdu de l'adolescente, le grand chatin sourit doucement, ajustant le gant toilette gelé sur le front de la jeune fille tout en mesurant ses gestes afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu es au centre de recherche Pokémon de ***, ne t'inquiete pas. »

***? Pokemon? Decidement, elle était bien tombée dans un autre monde… dommage que sa leçon de vie sur les autres planetes habitées n'était que pour le trimestre prochain… elle était vraiment perdue.

Perplexe, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait faire une bourde.

« C'est quoi « Pokemon » ? »

Soudainement, l'homme perdit couleur. Il semblait bleu et vert à la fois… n'empêche qu'il était pâle. Il fit un petit sourire en coin forcé.

« … C'est une blague ? »

D'un signe de tête, la jeune fille lui assura que non.

Il semblait encore plus deconfit.

« …Tu ne sais pas…? »

Cette fois, Sidney fronca des sourcils. Bien sur qu'elle ne savait pas!

L'adulte se leva, et se precipita vers une porte située en face même du lit.

« Amnésie! C'est un nouveaux cas d'amnesie! »

Amnésie ? Il ne falait pas la prendre pour une folle! … peu etre était cet un des phenoménes de ce monde? Cela pourrait peu etre lui servir de couverture le temps que la SRB la retrouve. S'il y avait bien une chose que la jeune fille avait aprise à propos des nouveaux mondes, c'est de ne pas faire savoir qu'on vient d'un autre.

Alors qu'on s'affairait rapidement dans la pièce d'à coté, un coup d'œil rapide la pièce précisa à Sidney qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de salle de labo. Mais bien qu'il y ait beaucoup d'objets étranges et d'ordinateur, elle n'expliquait pas pourquoi il y avait un lit dans cette pièce.

On s'occupa longuement d'elle. L'adolescente reçut des tests psychologiques ainsi que des analyses physiques. L'homme qui était à ses cotés pendant tout ce temps s'appelait Blue et semblait être un éminçant scientifique, ainsi que quelqu'un de redoutable malgré son air enjoué.

Elle comprit que les étranges créatures peuplant ce monde était communément appelés « Pokemon », qu'ils pouvaient controler d'étranges pouvoirs et que les humains avait de bonnes relations avec certains d'entre eux, la plupars étaient sauvage, mais pouvait se faire aisément domestiquer. Ce qui étonna le plus Sidney, était qu'on laissait des enfants âgés tout juste de 10 ans errer dans la nature avec autant de danger. Mais où était l'éducation dans ce pays? L'aventure n'apprend pas aux enfants la mathématique et la littérature! Et encore moins le danger!

Néanmoins elle apprit que ce processus n'était pas obligatoire, mais à la premiere décennie, un compagnon était vivement conseillé. Sidney n'en avait pas, ce qui inquiéta vivement tout les assistants du jeune professeur. On parla de vol, d'une certaine « Team Rocket » et de leurs méfaits.

~oOo~


	3. III Histoire de s'habituer

Sidney inspira profondément. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était tombée dans ce monde. Bientôt des secours devraient venir, mais son cœur doutait que cela aller être pour bientôt. Après tout, si ils n'étaient toujours pas venus la chercher, cela signifiait que ce monde n'était encore pas répertorié dans l'encyclopédie, elle devrait attendre peu être un mois, ou deux.

L'adolescente était étonnée, ce monde avait plus d'oxygène qu'Earth n'en avait. Pour Sedna, c'était normal, puisque la végétation était nouvelle. Mais ici, ca en devenait presque étouffant. Une toute petite prise d'inspiration emplissait complètement ses poumons sedniens. Elle devrait faire attention de ne pas tomber malade quand elle reviendrait à son monde d'origine.

Alors que son regard se perdait dans la longueur du paysage montagnard, la jeune fille frissonna, elle venait de sentir un poids sur son épaule.

- Ca va ?

Sidney releva son visage vers le jeune professeur et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Oui…

Blue sourit à son tour, et s'assit à ses cotés.

Ils étaient à l'arrière du laboratoire, assis sur un banc faisant face au *mont lunaire*, autre curiosité de ce monde.

Le laborantin admira lui aussi le paysage, mais il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, la jeune fille le remarqua grâce à quelques coup d'œil qu'il lui lançait parfois, mais elle les ignora, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas.

- Sidney, écoute…

Depuis quelque temps, l'adulte s'était un peu rapproché de l'adolescente, ils s'entendaient bien, leur conversation ne se tarriaient que très rarement. Ils s'aimaient plutôt bien, sans que cela ne dépasse l'amitié.

- …écoute…

Les doigts croisés, son regard passa des yeux profonds de Sydney, au sol.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter…. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que nous avons signalé ta disparition à la police, mais toujours personne ne te reconnait…

'C'est normal' pensa la jeune fille 'Je ne suis pas de ce monde, personne ne peu me connaitre ici'

L'adolescente prit un air faussement triste, son regard se perdit sur le sol aussi. Sa tristesse devint réelle quand elle pensa à sa famille qui devait vivement s'inquiéter de sa disparition.

Le jeune professeur hésita un moment, mais avec un petit soupire, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sidney et rapporta sa petite tête violette au creux de son épaule.

La petite Sednienne était maintenant un peu habituée a ces élans d'affections, cela était arrivé au moins 3 ou 4 fois auparavant. Elle aimait sa façon de la consoler quand elle était triste, ces petits câlins la calmaient et elle pouvait penser à d'autres choses.

Une petite pensée amusante trainait dans l'esprit de l'adolescente; Quel serait sont premier Pokémon?

Depuis le temps qu'elle était ici, elle avait réussit à se lier d'amitié avec certaines de ces petites créatures. Elles n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises, certaines était même mignonnes si ce n'était pas adorable. Ils y en avaient de toutes sortes avec différents pouvoir différent selon leurs éléments. Sidney avait pensé que ces petites bestioles était comme les esprits élémentaires de Sedna, quoiqu'aillant une forme animale ou végétale.

Les plantes ressemblait beaucoup a celles de Earth, mais avec quelques différences; comme les étranges fruits, tous appelés « Baies » dans ce monde.

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas le nom de ces étranges animaux, le professeur Blue lui avait donc offert une espèce de petit appareil, une sorte d'encyclopédie comportant des données sur la plupart des Pokémons.

Le temps que la jeune fille cligne des yeux, un Boustiflor et un Roucool était apparut sur le gazon, jouant à essayer de s'arracher une petite balle des pattes ou sert ou encore feuillage… le Pokémon oiseaux appartenait au scientifique, il allait sans doute être rendu a la nature ou encore être donné a un jeune dresseur.

Une des choses le plus étranges de ce monde était que ces petites créatures pouvaient se faire « capturer » dans des espèces de capsules. Sidney ne pouvait pas en dire plus sur ce monde, elle comprenait leur mécanique par son cœur et non par la pensée.

Perdue dans ses pensées et quelque peu remontée, la jeune fille caressa de sa joue le buste du jeune scientifique, il ressorti de sa contemplation pour déposer son menton sur les cheveux de l'adolescente pour lui ébouriffer doucement ses mèches guimauves tout en y déposant un petit baiser.

L'arrêt des jeux des deux Pokémon attira l'attention des deux amis, les Pokémons semblaient choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu. Sidney commença doucement à ricanner, Blue lui rit franchement. Avaient-ils l'air d'un couple? Le Boustiflor commença à se dandiner, ce foutant de leur « amour », il se fit giflé par le Roucool qui avait les larmes aux yeux, émouvanté par les câlins des deux « tourtereaux ». Les deux Pokémons se bagarrèrent rapidement. Blue alla séparer les deux fulminant pendant que la petite Sednienne commença à rire un peu plus fort.

Le même soir, après avoir pouponné quelques bébés Pokémons, nourris quelques oisillons et laver deux ou trois Nidorans, Sidney était complètement crevée. Elle retourna lacement dans sa salle de séjour. Au dépars, elle avait était accueillit chez le professeur Blue, mais le fait qu'une fille et un homme soit dans la même maison déconcertait les voisins. Les assistants du scientifique avaient donc aménagé une salle non utilisée comme chambre passagère de la jeune fille.

Elle était simple. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière du laboratoire, le banc ou elle était assise ce matin même était juste en dessous, à gauche de la fenêtre. Sidney alla s'accouder au rebord, les mains soutenant son visage, elle perdit son regard pour la énième fois dans ce paysage verdit de montagnes.

La chambre en elle-même était petite. Elle comportait juste une petite table en plastique vert ou était posés des vêtements ainsi qu'un petit lit d'hôpital blanc garnit par deux oreillers bleus et quelques peluches, Un *Mélodéfle* et un Pikachu, offertes par une vielle assistante, histoire d'égailler la morosité des lieux.

Au tout début, la pièce empestée le détergeant et donné l'effet d'une chambre d'hôpital a l'adolescente, mais rapidement, elle trouve ces lieux assez accueillants si l'on les comparait à une prison. Bien sûr, elle avait le droit de sortir, mais pas d'aller bien loin, tout comme les enfants de moins de 10 ans, car elle n'avait pas de Pokémon…

Alors qu'elle fermait les volets et s'apprêtait à se glisser sous ses draps, elle surprit une masse bizarre sous la couette, long et *** … un vers!

Sidney recula prestement, mais quand elle s'aperçu qu'elle venait d'offenser le petit Chenipan qu'elle avait câliné pendant sa pause déjeuner, elle le calma a l'aide de quelques caresses et épuisée, elle s'endormi avec la petite créature dans les bras.


	4. IV Adoption

Elle eu de la chance, le lendemain, elle eu de la chance. Elle pue assister a l'accordement d'un Pokémon a un jeune garçon qui venait d'avoir 10 ans. Elle s'étonna d'être maintenant connue de tout le visage comme étant une fille mystiquement étrange mais sympathique. Le gamin devait choisir entre 3 Pokémons ; Bulbyzar, Salaméche et Carapuce. Il n'hésita pas et prit un Carapuce, a la grande déception des deux autres monstres qui vinrent se consolés auprès de Sidney au grand étonnement des assistants qui s'étaient occupés deux comme de leurs enfants. Peu être espéraient ils que la jeune fille les prendrait comme Pokémon? Il semblait que non, ils l'aimaient bien et c'était tout…

Tôt dans l'après-midi, l'adolescente avait fini par calmer la tristesse des deux Pokémons qui s'étaient endormis dans un coin du laboratoire. Blue demanda à voir ses assistants, puis Sidney. La jeune fille en fut interloquée mais n'en fit rien. Quelqu'un avait-il fini par les contacter pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, dans son monde, ou bien allaient ils se débarrasser d'elle dans un orphelinat ou autre? Elle en eu l'estomac retournée.

Entrée dans la salle de réunion, elle fut demandée de s'assoir et on lui servit une citronnade.

- Quel âge as-tu?

- Huhum!

Henriette, la vielle assistante s'éclaircit la voie tout en fusillant du regard le jeune professeur qui l'ignora royalement.

- Bientôt 15 ans

-… je vois…

Il échangea un regard avec ses assistants, la douleur au creux du ventre de Sidney se fit plus intense.

- Ecoute… Nous ne savons pas qui tu es, ou tu habite, ou sont tes Pokémons…

Ca y est, il va le dire, il va se débarrasser d'elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux yeux. Elle hésita à lui dire qu'elle savait tout, qu'elle n'était pas d'ici! Qu'elle était une aliène a ce monde et venait d'un autre univers. Mais elle n'en fit rien, le code de l'encyclopédie était strict, et les punitions étaient horribles.

Remarquant le léger changement de comportement de la jeune fille, sa façon de grelotter en cachette et de se retenir de fondre en larme… il faillit craquer.

- Sidney…

Doucement, il passa sa main par-dessus sa table et prit le bras de la jeune fille, le remontant afin de prendre sa main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

Ainsi, c'était comme ca…

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa quelques larmes s'écouler. Elle ne dit mot, elle attendit le verdict.

Subitement, la main de Blue fut frappée. Henriette se leva pour s'assoir aux cotés de Sidney, la prenant contre elle tout en fusillant du regard le jeune scientifique qui se massait le dos de la main. Apres un petit moment ou le professeur et sa vielle assistante échangèrent un long et épuisant regard électrique, le plus jeune des deux s'éclaircit à son tour la voie, puis plongea ses profonds yeux bleu abysses dans les iris de Paon.

- Sidney… Nous avons décidé… de te garder.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, mais ses yeux le traversèrent plus qu'autre chose. Avait-elle bien entendu?

- Tu habiteras chez mes voisins, à Bourg Palette. Ils sont d'accord. Avant c'était la maison d'un « ami » - en disant cela, il détourna son regard en faisant une petite grimace, mais retourna rapidement vers l'adolescente - mais comme il fait un voyage autour du monde, ses parents s'ennuient un peu. Tu seras très bien accueillie, et si on ne retrouve pas ta famille avant … disons 6 mois, ils voudraient bien t'adopter… tu es d'accord ?

La gorge sèche, Sidney baissa la tête. Était-elle prête ? Prête à tout abandonner et à recommencer une nouvelle vie? Et si personne ne venait la chercher ? Et si ils venaient, mais au bout de quelques années? … Elle aimait bien ce monde et ne pouvait rien y faire…

- Dans ton temps libre, tu viendras au laboratoire de Bourg Palette. J'y serrais, c'est la qu'est mon laboratoire principal. Je te payerai et peu être qu'avec le temps tu deviendras aussi mon assistante. - La jeune fille passa en revue les aides de Blue qui tous lui sourirent, elle en rougit légèrement, le professeur en sourit. - On soignera des Pokémons, ensemble…

Emue, et avec un petit sourire timide, la jeune fille agita vivement la tête. C'Était un oui.


	5. V Piafy

~oOo~

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, bientôt un mois. Sidney s'était habituée à la vie dans ce nouveau monde. Elle recevait des cours d'Henriette afin de connaitre le nom de certains Pokémon, c'était plutôt facile, ils étaient nommés selon leur ressemblance avec les animaux de Earth. Ainsi « Roucool » ressemblait au mot « roucoule » et Ratatac à « rat qui attaque ». Certain noms la faisait rire, mais d'autre, plus difficile, n'avait rien à voir avec les animaux d'Earth. Tel que « Pikachu » ou encore « Pachirisu ». Il y avait des Pokémons légendaires, mais ceux la n'intéressait pas trop Sidney, elle n'aimait pas trop ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, déjà qu'elle voyager a travers les mondes…

Aujourd'hui, il faisait nuageux, mais chaud. Flemmard, Blue avait décidé de prendre une journée pénard, il emmena l'adolescente faire une balade dans la forêt de ***. Ils s'étaient amusé à observer des créatures dans leur milieu naturel, et beaucoup était venu les saluer. Ils semblait bien connaitre Blue, sans doute passait il ici quand il était petit, ou s'occupait il d'eux dans son temps libre, quand il venait ici ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne chercher pas a le savoir.

Fascinée par la nature, la jeune Sednienne s'était mise a admiré les étranges fruits. Ainsi il fut conclu de manger des baies pour le déjeuner. Elle s'amusa beaucoup. Des fois, il fallait se pencher, d'autres fois, grimper et d'autre rare fois, elle grimpait sur les épaules du professeur pour attraper quelques hauts fruits.

Alors qu'elle était agenouillée face a un buisson empli de fruit, un cri sourd mais pourtant perçant retentit dans son dos. Elle se retourna avec un sourire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une petite créature venait lui demander un peu de nourriture, mais elle s'arrêta soudainement. Se tenait devant elle un oiseau, non un rapace géant.

Grand, majestueux mais monstrueux. Son grand et long bec pouvait égorger facilement la jeune fille, plongeant s'il le voulait, dans sa poitrine comme un poignard visant son cœur.

Alors que la bête, inconsciente qu'elle effrayer la jeune fille, essayer d'atteindre le panier a l'aide de son long bec, Sidney fit tellement tétanisée qu'elle tomba a la renverse en se couvrant le visage de ses bras, cachant le panier entre ses cuisses et son ventre. Le bec visait le panier, passa entre les genoux de la Sednienne, horrifiée, elle en put s'empêcher d'hurler.

Un cri déchirant interpella Blue, mais il arriva trop tard, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le beau rôle. Un Piafabec se tenait entre le Rapasdepic et la petite Sednienne, l'aile levée, la défendait contre l'oiseau adulte qui ne comprenait pas la détresse de la jeune fille. Apres quelques petits piaillements, le grand rapace s'inclina vers l'adolescente apeurée et s'envola, arrachant un dernier cri à celle-ci.

Apres s'être fait calmée dans les bras du jeune professeur et bien que toujours effrayée et sachant que cette petite créature était un enfant du monstre qu'elle craignait tant, Sidney offrit plusieurs baies a son petit sauveur. Celui-ci la suivit jusqu'au laboratoire et après l'avoir collé trois jour ensuite, Blue décida qu'il sera judicieux de le capturer afin qu'il protège la petite humaine. Bien que la petite Sednienne était contre, il se laissa faire mais ne resta que très peu dans sa Pokeball. Le Piafabec se découvrit un nouveau hobby, câliner et se faire câliner par sa jeune maitresse…

… et aussi rouspéter de jalousie contre tout autres Pokémon s'approchant d'elle. Une fois, il avait même osé picorer la main de Blue, alors que celle-ci allé se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, papotant sur le dur labeur de la journée. Quand Sidney était en colère, elle l'appelait « Titpiaf » mais son surnom affectif était « Piafy ». Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de surnom approprié, l'appelant donc par les deux précédents selon son humeur.

Apres quelques jours, Piafy finit par dormir dans les bras de Sidney, Chenipan aillant été repris par son dresseur.


	6. Un mot de l'Auteur

S'il vous plais, envoyez des reviews pour que je continue...

Au moins je saurais que je n'ecris pas cette fic pour rien ;___;

Sinon, la fic pourrais pass de K+ a T... j'aime pas quand c'est soft XD 


End file.
